The present invention relates to a high-frequency test probe device.
Such devices are generally known from the state of the art and are used in testing fields or other testing contexts in order to test a test partner (such as an electronic assembly comprising a suitable socket portion) for operability in that the test probe device is fitted as a plug and then suitable testing signals are applied to the contact partner via inner and outer contacts.
Especially in the high-frequency range (typically for signal frequencies in the range of 1 GHz or higher) it is very important to ensure contact quality in order to minimize reflexions or attenuations which are detrimental to a measuring signal. In addition there is a need for simplicity of construction and ease of maintenance, since the contacting elements used within the context of such test probe devices for realizing the respective test probes (typically provided as a multi-pin probe with regard to an inner contact) are subject to wear or other abrasion and need to be replaced. Generically this has frequently proven to be difficult leading to the entire device having to be replaced if the probe was worn down.
Also, with high-frequency test probe devices known from the art, in particular with regard to contact partners which are rectangular in cross-section or have a rectangular outer contour, it is important that these test probe devices can be easily aligned with such a contact partner; if these devices, in contrast to purely coaxial test contact devices, are twisted about a longitudinal direction twisting then leads to contacting problems and even inoperability of the device. Even though it must be ensured that positioning tolerances at the test location (place of application), which are always necessary within certain limits, can be reliably absorbed without endangering safe contacting.
It is therefore an object of the invention to propose a high-frequency test probe device according to the preamble of the main claim which is optimized as regards precise alignment of the device with a contact partner on the one hand and as regards tolerance relative to any positional and/or measurement deviations on the other, which in addition is easy to produce and implement and which permits contact-safe test connections.